


A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities

by riptide_kid



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, it worked in my head, kind of, little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptide_kid/pseuds/riptide_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was going pretty good for Mariella, she had a nice job, a nice apartment and there was never anything unexpected, until her dreams came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first fan fiction.  
> English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes!  
> I really like constructive criticism, please let me know what you think and if I should do a second chapter!

“So what are you going to do today, love?“ Fili asked, after finishing his breakfast. “I don't know yet, I really want to finish the embroidery on the brown dress I made in the last weeks and take a walk. Maybe you'd like to join me?“ “Yes, I loved to!“ he replied “But I'm afraid I've got to meet my uncle today.“ We both knew Fili hated the paperwork Thorin made him do, but we also knew that he had to do it in order to become king one day. “Well, I can wait!“ I said, finishing my meal , making him smile “I love you, my princess“. I smiled aswell “I love you too, my prince“

I opened up my eyes, just seconds before my alarm went off. Lately I've been having a lot of these strange dreams. It was never the same but always the same place and the same people, even though I couldn't remember any names or anything else. It was still dark outside, of course, it was October and only 6 am, why did I even wake up? After staring out into the darkness for quite some time, I finally got out of my bed and into the shower. 

Getting my hair up in a messy bun, which didn't look too bad today, honestly, I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee for me. I leaned against the counter, and had the perfect view of the city, slowly waking up. The city itself wasn't too big, and I didn't live in the center, nor was my apartment the biggest, but I still really liked it. I almost forgot to put on my necklace, a little amethyst which looked blue, pink or purple depending on the light or what colour I wore, hanging on a necklace made of silver. I've been wearing it since I've been little, I couldn't even remeber when I got it.

After cleaning up a bit I put on my brown coat, it was pretty cold outside, and my shoes and headed out for work. A good thing about not living directly in the city was being able to enjoy at least a little bit of nature, even if it only were some trees, already loosing most of their leaves and a tiny bit of grass, but it felt like the air was fresher in this park. A not-so-good thing was having to walk to the metro station, because it was about four blocks away from my apartment and I didn't have a car. But walking didn't bother me too much, except for in summer because I hated the heat. 

It was already 8 am, but to my surprise there were no people walking on the streets, only a few cars here and there. As I walked, a little store on the opposite side caught my eye. It's front was covered up with dark wood, and the big front windows seemed to be really old, just like the heavy wooden door. I suddenly realized I was rooted to the spot, I had never seen this store here but it strangely caught my attention. Quickly crossing the road, I noticed some old books laying behind the windows, bleached from the sun so much that I wasn't able to read the titles. I would have been sure that this little store was closed, if it wasn't for the little lamps on the ceiling, adorned with flourishes. I lightly bit my bottom lip, I always did that when I was nervous, but then opened the heavy door, which appeared to not be as heavy as it looked, and it was open, too. The store looked exactly like what it looked like from the outside. Old lamps and bookshelves with even older books on it, but because of the dim light it was pretty cozy. I couldn't really detect what kind of store this was, who would want to buy some old, damaged books? After I had entered the store a little bell went off, but nothing had happened. Just until, out of the room behind this first one, an old lady came in, in a woollen pullover and woollen trousers, walking a little bit bend down. Her skin and hair was the lightest shade it could be, just like her eyes. She looked up, looking really surprised, but then she smiled at me “Hello my dear. Can I help you?“. I must admit, in that moment I was caught of guard, but something about this lady felt familiar “I..uhm..“. Right, what did I even want in this store? I was probably already late for work, why did I get in here in the first place? “Excuse me Miss, I have to go now!“ I was about to turn around, when she gave me a sad look “Please stay for a little, I might have something here that could be interesting for you“. I knew I was late, but I just couldn't say no. But still, I doubted that she had anything here that was interesting. She found her smile again, and suddenly took my hand. Her hands felt surprisingly warm. “Just follow me, I'm glad you've found your way to my little store!“. I didn't think that this women was dangerous at all, so I just followed her through the next room, until we stood in front of another door. “So..What do you want to show me?“. I was expecting something like an old book, or jewelry or something like that as she opened the door, to reveal a completely dark room. I followed her inside. “Is there no light or something?“ She looked back at me “You'll soon find your light, Mariella. It was your fate to come to this house.“ I was about to answer, as the door closed “Miss??“ I tried to grab something, open the door or anything but there was nothing to hold. I walked around, panicking slightly, what had I gotten myself into? Just before giving up and maybe start crying aswell, I finally found the door. I opened it, but instead of finding myself in the little store, the walls were made of stone and there were big woven carpets on the floor of the huge corridor in front of me. 

Where the fuck was I? Was this the other side of the room? Where did that old lady go and how did she know my name? I took a few steps into the corridor, and directly fell over the rim of my skirt, which touched the floor. This wasn't what I've put on this morning. I was wearing a beautiful brown dress with gold embroidery on the skirt and long sleeves made out of thinner white material. This was definitly not what I've put on this morning, how did that happen? I got up again, sorting the layers of the dress. I turned around, luckily the door was still there, I've had enough of this stuff. Already bracing myself for the dark room, I would just walk straight through it and leave this door open so I would have some more light, I opened to door. But it wasn't dark at all in here, no. What I found was a bedroom. It looked beautiful. The furniture was made of heavy wood and the bed was full of pillows, covers with embroidery on them and lots of furs. After admiring the room for a while I closed the door again. I had to find another way out. Absolutely determined I made my way through the corridor, holding up the skirts slightly, but what I found at the end of it was no way out. I stood in front of a painting, of a young couple. The man looked quite handsome, he had long, golden, and wavy hair, which he had pinned back a little, and a beard which seemed to be braided at the corners of his mouth. He looked kind of like a royal with his fierce blue eyes but he also made me smile, even though I didn't know why. I had the feeling that I've seen him before somewhere. The thing that really blew my mind about this painting was the women sitting beside him. She looked exactly like me. The same light blue eyes, and wavy, dark blonde hair, except that she had it braided with flowers in them. I couldn't believe my eyes, she even wore the same necklace. Was this some kind of joke? Where was I? I quickly turned around, I had to get out of here. But as if I wasn't lucky enough anyway, I bumped into someone.“Sorry..“ I muttered as I looked up. I knew these blue eyes. “No, my apologies, love. I shouldn't have crept up on you like that“ he replied. I knew his hair and the curve of his face in an instant, he was the man from the painting. But why the fuck did the call me love? “I think you might mistake me for somebody else, I don't have a clue how I came here“ He gave me a confused look “What do you mean? You just stood up from breakfast about ten minutes ago“ Suddenly it occured to me, it was the man from my dream. “Wait. Fili, right?“ He looked even more confused “...Yes? You're behaving a little unusual, don't you feel good? Are you feeling dizzy?“ I shook my head lightly “...Yes a little bit. Maybe you could bring me outside to get some fresh air.“ Whatever this was, wherever I was and whoever he was, something about this place seemed strangely familiar and I suddenly felt like home.


End file.
